


Book Club

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa and Linda hold book club meetings every Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

Every Tuesday, Louisa met up with Linda for something pleasant. It wasn’t work. It wasn’t romantic at all in nature (well, it could be, depending on the subject). And it wasn’t, in the grand scheme of things, very important. But Louisa sometimes felt like she couldn’t live without it.

The library was their meeting place, of course. But they never stayed there, not since Louisa had bought Sam. Horses weren’t allowed in the library.

Louisa sat with her back leaning against Sam, who was lying behind her. Her lovely black Morgan was still apart from the occasional tail swish and ear twitch. He was too busy ‘reading’ with Louisa. Across from her, Linda was doing the same thing with Meteor.

The way it worked was that Louisa would read a book, and Sam would ‘hear’ her mental voice through the special Soul Rider bond that they had. They reversed the process so that Sam could voice his thoughts on the book.

“So, what did we think of this book?” asked Linda once Louisa had closed the book.

“Fun,” said Louisa with a grin. “He just levelled the whole town and then kinda flew away. And that final battle was epic!”

“Heh heh, yeah, I thought you might like it,” said Linda. “I know you like that author.” She pushed her glasses up on her nose.

“I would have preferred more fantasy, but yes, that final battle was epic,” said Sam.

“Oh, don’t worry, Sam, we’ll read a fantasy book next,” said Linda. She laughed. “I wish we could read the next Song of Ice and Fire book but it’s not out yet.”

“Same,” said Louisa. “So, we’ve picked the genre that we’re going to read next, which author should we choose?”

“How about Terry Pratchett?” asked Linda. “His books are good.”

“Hmm, maybe,” said Louisa. “Maybe we should choose the theme first.”

“Theme?” asked Linda.

“Like dragons, mermaids, sirens, magical horses, gods and goddesses…” Louisa listed, counting off the themes on her fingers.

“Dragons,” said Sam immediately, his ears perking up and tail swishing.

“Oh, yes, I know just the series!” said Linda, clapping her hands together in excitement and grinning. “You’ll love it, Louisa, I promise.”

“Will I love it?” asked Sam.

“Most likely,” said Linda. “Come on, Louisa, I’ll get the books out of the library. I’m pretty sure we have more than one copy here.”

“If not, I can always download it,” said Louisa.

“It’s in hardcover,” said Linda with a smirk.

“Darn, my one weakness,” said Louisa. She’d followed Linda into the library and now stood in front of a bookcase while Linda scanned the author names.

“Ah, here it is,” said Linda. “Now, these creatures are only dragon-like, but I know that Sam developed the personality of one of your dragon-like creatures so it’s fitting.” She pulled a book off the shelf, and Louisa looked with admiration at the cover.

“Did you pick this partly because it has a pretty redhead on the cover?” asked Louisa.

“Maybe,” said Linda, and giggled. “Here’s your copy. Want to start reading it today?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, taking the book in her hands. It was a hardcover, her favourite kind of book. She cracked it open and sniffed the pages. Seeing this, Linda laughed.

“Nothing beats the smell of a book,” said Linda, doing the same thing.

“True,” said Louisa. Together, the two girls walked out of the library and back into the stable yard where their horses were walking around to get the stiffness out of their legs from lying down for so long. “Hey, maybe we should sit outside the winery on the grass to read. The cobblestones are kinda hard.”

“Great idea,” said Linda. “Race you to Everwind fields?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, sharing a grin with her friend. “To Spirit Hill? I’ve heard some people calling it that. You know the one, it’s different to the other hills there.”

“Actually, I was thinking that we could go closer to the Hollow Woods where it’s shadier,” said Linda. “I know our horses are less likely to get sunburnt but we aren’t.”

“Good point, and it’ll be easier on our eyes to read in the shade,” said Louisa.

“Where are we going?” asked Sam, trotting up to his rider.

“Hollow Woods,” said Louisa. “To that tree that Landon engraved on when he was younger?”

“Yup,” said Linda. “Hope you remember the way.” She winked at her.

“Of course I do,” said Louisa. It was harder to mount Sam bareback, but she managed. She and Linda shared a look, and then they were off.

Some minutes later, Louisa sheepishly made her way to the agreed-upon meeting spot. Linda was already waiting there with a smug look on her face.

“Alright, you got me,” said Louisa, twining her fingers through Sam’s mane. “I suck at remembering how to get to places.”

“Sam is just as guilty,” said Linda. “He’s a Soul Steed, he’s more intelligent than normal horses. He should’ve remembered the way.”

“Yeah, Sam,” said Louisa. Sam snorted and made to roll, so Louisa slipped off his back and joined Linda near the tree. Her fingers idly traced the carving. It was crude but adorable. She could just imagine a young Landon and Anna, happily in love, carving their names and the heart into the tree.

“There is romance in this book,” said Linda. “Only straight, though.”

“Eh, that’s okay,” said Louisa with a shrug. “At least the main character is a hot girl.”

“Yes,” said Linda, giggling, “she is.” She sat down against the tree and opened the book, and Louisa joined her. Meteor had wandered off to graze while Linda had been waiting, and now Sam joined him. These Tuesday book meetings were the greatest.


End file.
